Keraban Uparty/Część druga/Rozdział VII
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Rzeczywiście Keraban i towarzysze jego, zostawiwszy w zewnętrznych zabudowaniach arabę, konie i muły, wchodzili do karawanseraju. Kidros wprowadził ich kłaniając się nizko, i postawiwszy w rogu podwórza latarkę słabe tylko rzucającą światło. – Czy ztąd tylko już dwie mile do Trebizondy? zapytał Keraban. – Tak, nie całe dwie mile, odpowiedział. – Dobrze. Niech dadzą karmę naszym koniom, wyjedziemy jutro bardzo rano. A zwracając się do Ahmeta prowadzącego Amazyę, dodał: od czasu odzyskania Amazyi, on nią już tylko zajęty, a ja muszę myśléć o dalszej podróży. – A od czegóż jesteś pan wujem? rzekła Nedia. – Nie gniewaj się wuju, rzekł Ahmet. – Ani na mnie, mówiła Amazya. – Ależ nie gniewam się na nikogo, nawet na poczciwego Van Mittena który przecież… powziął niegodziwą myśl… porzucenia mnie w drodze. – O! nie mówmy już o tem! zawołał Van Mitten, już się to nigdy, nigdy nie powtórzy. – Przez Mahometa! czemu nie mielibyśmy mówić o tem? Mała sprzeczka w tym lub choćby innym przedmiocie… wpłynęłaby na lepsze krążenie krwi. – Zdaje mi się, wujaszku, że postanowiłeś sobie nigdy się już nie sprzeczać? rzekł Ahmet. – Ah! masz słuszność; no! jeźli mnie to kiedy na tem złapie… – Zobaczymy! mruknęła Nedia. – Teraz, zdaje mi się, najlepiej zrobimy idąc prędzej spać, aby wypocząć kilka godzin, rzekł Van Mitten. – Tak, jeźli tylko można tu będzie zasnąć, mruczał Brunon. – Masz dla nas wolne pokoje? zapytał Keraban właściciela zajazdu. – Tak, panie, i niczego w nich nie brakuje. – Dobrze! Jutro będziemy w Trebizondzie, za dziesięć dni staniemy w Skutari… gdzie czeka nas doskonały obiad, na który was zaprosiłem. – A który słusznie nam się należy, przyjacielu Kerabanie. – Obiad w Skutari!… szepnął Brunon do ucha swemu panu; nie jesteśmy tam jeszcze…i kto wie czy dojedziemy. – Trochę odwagi, Brunonie, odrzekł Van Mitten… cóż, u licha! nie zapominaj że chodzi o honor Hollandyi. – A! wielki to zaszczyt dla Holandyi, żem wychudł jak szkielet!… nie przyznałaby mnie teraz za swego syna. Stojąc na uboczu, Skarpant podsłuchiwał rozmowę podróżnych, upatrując chwili gdy wypadnie mu w mięszać się do niej. – Gdzież jest pokój przeznaczony dla tych młodych dziewcząt? zapytał Keraban. – Tu, odrzekł Kidros, wskazując na lewo. – Więc dobranoc, kochana Amazyo, niech Ałłah czuwa nad tobą! rzekł Keraban. – Do jutra, ukochana moja, rzekł Ahmet, całując rękę narzeczonej. Amazya i Nedia weszły do pokoju, którego drzwi otworzył im Kidros. – A gdzież spać będą nasi służący? zapytał Keraban, wskazując Brunona i Niziba. – Zaprowadzę ich do jednego z zewnętrznych pokoików, rzekł Kidros. I zwrócił się ku bramie w głębi, skinąwszy na Brunona i Niziba, którzy znużeni mocno, chętnie pośpieszyli za nim. – Teraz czas działać! rzekł do siebie Skarpant. Keraban, Van Mitten i Ahmet, przechadzali się po dziedzińcu oczekując powrotu Kidrosa. Keraban był w doskonałym humorze, wszystko szło po jego myśli. Przybędą w oznaczonym czasie do Skutari, i cieszył się na samą myśl jaką minę zrobią władze tureckie, zobaczywszy go po drugiej stronie Bosforu. Dla Ahmeta przybycie do Skutari, kładło kres długiemu jego oczekiwaniu. Co do Van Mittena, ten choćby przez wzgląd na Brunona, wyglądał także końca podróży. – Cóż to zapomnieli o nas! nikt nie przychodzi wskazać nam pokoju? rzekł Keraban. Skarpant zwolna podszedł ku niemu. – Zapytuje pan o pokój przeznaczony dla pana Kerabana i jego towarzyszy? rzekł kłaniając się nizko – oto tu! I wskazał na prawo, w korytarzu, drzwi pokoju zajętego przez kurdyjską podróżniczkę, panią Sarabulę, tuż obok pokoju Kurda Yanara. – Chodźmy! rzekł Keraban do towarzyszy, popychając silnie drzwi wskazane przez Skarpanta. Drzwi prowadziły do korytarza. Weszli do niego, lecz zanim jeszcze mieli czas zamknąć drzwi na powrót, rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk kobiecy, a zaraz za nim groźny głos męzki. Keraban, Van Mitten i Ahmet, cofnęli się prędko na dziedziniec, nie pojmując co znaczy ten hałas. W jednej chwili ze wszech stron drzwi się otwarły; podróżni powychodzili ze swych pokoi. Amazya i Nedia wybiegły także. Brunon i Nizib przybiegli zaniepokojeni, i nagle ukazała się dzika postać Yanara. Tuż za nim kobieta jakaś wybiegła na korytarz, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie: – Złodzieje!… zbóje!… mordercy!… Była to pani Sarabula, wysoka, silna, śmiałej postawy; oczy miała bystre i pełne ognia, cerę rumianą, włosy czarne, usta zdradzające gwałtowność, słowem Yanar w kobiecej postaci. Widocznie, czuwała nierozebrana. Miała na sobie sukienny „mintan” ozdobiony złotym haftem na staniku i na rękawach jasne jedwabne „entari” w żółty rzucik; kibić jej otaczał szal czyli pas, za którym założone były dasmasceńskie pistolety, yatagan, w pochwie z zielonego safianu; na głowie fez opasany jaskrawą chustką, od którego zwieszał się długi kwast zwany „puskul”; na nogach buty z czerwonej skóry, pod cholewy których wsunięte były „szalwary”. Niektórzy podróżnicy utrzymują, że strój Kurdystanek czyni je podobnemi do osy, co do Sarabuli to możemy zaręczyć, że posiadała nader przerażające żądło. – A to mi kobietka! rzekł półgłosem Van Mitten. – Godna siostra swego brata! odpowiedział Keraban, pokazując Yanara. Wtem Yanar krzyknął: – Znowu napad złoczyńców!… aresztować wszystkich obecnych! – Bądźmy ostrożni, rzekł Ahmet cicho do wuja, bo zdaje mi się że my właśnie staliśmy się powodem tego wrzasku i hałasu. – Eh! nikt nas nie widział, a przecież sami się nie przyznamy. – Co się stało, Ahmecie, zapytała Amazya. – Nic, rzeczywiście, droga Amazyo, bądź spokojna. W tej chwili Kidros przybiegł z dziedzińca, wołając: – Ah! sędzia przybywa w samą porę! I rzeczywiście zawezwany sędzia przyjechał z Trebizondy, aby przenocować w karawanseraju, a nazajutrz rozpocząć śledztwo, którego domagał się Yanar i jego siostra. Towarzyszył mu pisarz sądowy. – Jakto! zawołał, stając w progu, więc złoczyńcy ponowili swoją napaść? – Tak się zdaje, panie sędzio, odrzekł Kidros. – Zamknąć wszystkie bramy karawanseraju! rzekł poważnie sędzia. Niech nikt nie waży się wyjść ztąd bez mego pozwolenia! Rozkaz spełniono natychmiast, i wszyscy podróżni zostali czasowo więźniami karawanseraju. – Panie sędzio, rzekła szanowna pani Sarabula, żądam wymierzenia kary na złoczyńców, którzy poważyli się napadać na bezbronną kobietę… – I to jeszcze na Kurdystankę! dodał Yanar z groźnym ruchem. Skarpant bacznie słuchał i przyglądał się wszystkiemu. Sędzia przebiegły i frant co się zowie, miał oczy tak bystre iż zdawało się że przejrzą każdego na wylot, nos przytem haczykowaty, usta zaciśnięte. Zaczął tedy bacznie przypatrywać się wszystkim podróżnym, co nie było łatwem, gdyż jedyna stojąca w rogu podwórza latarnia nader słabe rzucała światło. Po dokonaniu tego przeglądu, zwrócił się do pani Sarabuli. – Twierdzi więc pani, rzekł, że zeszłej nocy złoczyńcy zamierzali dostać się do jej pokoju? – Tak, odpowiedziała. – I że ponowili dziś ten zbrodniczy zamiar? – Tak, ciż sami lub inni. – I to właśnie przed chwilą? – Tak. – Czy poznałaby ich pani? – Nie; w pokoju i na dziedzińcu było ciemno, nie mogłam dostrzedz ich twarzy. – Wielu ich było? – Nie wiem. – Dowiemy się niebawem, siostro moja! krzyknął Yanar; dowiemy się, i biada zuchwałym łotrom! W tejże chwili, Keraban nachylił się do ucha Van Mittena, mówiąc: – Nie mamy się czego obawiać; nikt nas nie widział; sam Mahomet by nas nie poznał. – To wielkie szczęście, odrzekł Holender, niepokojący się trochę o następstwa tej przygody, bo z tymi Kurdami ciężka byłaby sprawa. Jednak sędzia chodził tylko tam i na powrót, jakby nie wiedząc co począć, co bardzo się nie podobało skarżącym. Sędzio! zawołała pani Sarabula, czyż sprawiedliwość stanie się martwem narzędziem w twojem ręku? Wszak jako poddani sułtana, mamy prawo do jego opieki! Kobieta tak wysokie jak ja zajmująca stanowisko, stała się ofiarą zbrodniczej napaści, złoczyńcy nie mogli uciec, i miałożby im to ujść bezkarnie?… – Z jakże pyszną powagą przemawia ta Kurdystanka! mruknęła Nedia. – Pyszną – może – ale to pewna że przerażającą, odrzekł Van Mitten. – Jakiż wydasz wyrok, sędzio? zapytał Yanar. – Niech zapalą pochodnie! wołała pani Sarabula. Zobaczę… będę się starać… może przy świetle zdołam poznać złoczyńców którzy poważyli się… – Nie trzeba, odparł sędzia. Sam potrafię wykryć złoczyńców. – Jakto, bez światła? – Bez światła. To powiedziawszy, szepnął coś pisarzowi, który wyszedł, twierdząco skinąwszy głową. Jednocześnie, Van Mitten szepnął Kerabanowi: – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś sprawa ta bardzo mnie niepokoi. – Eh! czegóż u licha! możesz się obawiać, odrzekł tenże. Wszyscy milczeli zaciekawieni, oczekując niecierpliwie powrotu pisarza. – Mówisz więc, panie sędzio, że wśród panującej tu ciemności, zdołasz poznać… – Ja?… bynajmniej! przerwał sędzia; powierzę to zadanie rozumnemu zwierzęciu, które mi nieraz wielkie w trudnych śledztwach oddawał przysługi. – Zwierzęciu? zawołało kilka głosów. – Tak… mojej kozie… bystre to i zmyślne zwierzę; potrafi wykryć zbrodniarza, jeźli tylko jest tu obecnym. A zdaje się nie podlega to wątpliwości, skoro nikt nie mógł wyjść z karawanseraju, od chwili zamierzonej napaści. – Co za głupiec ten sędzia! szepnął Keraban. W tejże chwili wszedł pisarz, prowadząc kozę za uzdę. Byłą to ładna koza z gatunku tych w których wnętrznościach wytwarza się zsiadłość kamienista, zwana bezoar, której mieszkańcy wschodu przypisują własności higieniczne. Miała rzeczywiście dość rozumną fizyognomię, i zdawała się godną wielkiego zadania jakie pan sędzia jej wyznaczał. W Azyi Mniejszej, Anatolii, Armenii i Persyi, spotyka się bardzo liczne trzody tych owiec, odznaczających się bystrością wzroku, słuchu i węchu, oraz zadziwiająca szybkością biegu. Koza ta której mądrość sędzia tak wychwalał, była średniej wielkości, podbrzusze miała białe, takież piersi i kark, ale czoło, podbródek i grzbiet czarny. – Jaka śliczna koza! zawołała Nedia. – Ale co ten sędzia chce od niej? zapytała Amazya. – Pewnie jakieś niby czary, na które ci głupcy dadzą się złapać, odrzekł Ahmet. Tak samo myślał Keraban, bez ceremonii wzruszając ramionami; tylko Van Mitten patrzył na te przygotowania z pewnem niepokojem. – Jakto, sędzio, rzekła Sarabula, więc to koza ma poznać złoczyńcę? – Tak jest, odrzekł. – I wszakże go nam? – Niezawodnie. – Ale jakimże sposobem? zapytał Yanar, który jako Kurd gotów był wierzyć we wszystko co tylko zakrawało na czary. – To się pokaże, odpowiedział sędzia. Niech każdy z obecnych to podróżnych, jeden po drugim przesunie ręką po grzbiecie tej kozy, która zabeczy zaraz jak tylko uczuje dotknięcie ręki przestępcy. – Eh! ten sędzia to prosty jarmarczny kuglarz! rzekł cicho Keraban. – Ależ, panie sędzio… to niemożebne… nigdy proste zwierzę nie może miéć tego rozumu, rzekła pani Sarabula. – Zobaczymy, odrzekł Sędzia. – Nie widzę w tem nic niepodobnego, i dlatego choć przecież na mnie nie może padać podejrzenie, daję z siebie przykład i pierwszy przesuwam rękę. To powiedziawszy, zbliżył się do stojącej nieruchomie kozy, i przesunął ręką po jej grzbiecie, od karku aż do ogona. Koza ani mruknęła. – Na innych kolej! rzekł sędzia. I z kolei wszyscy podróżni zgromadzeni na dziedzińcu karawanseraju, idąc za przykładem Yanara, przesunęli ręce po grzbiecie zwierzęcia; ale widać nie było między nimi przestępców, gdyż koza żadnego z nich nie oskarżyła beczeniem. Kategoria:Keraban Uparty